wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Street Market
The Lord Street Market, commonly known as just "the Market", is an open air market in Brockton Bay. Description The market was an expanse of asphalt, surrounded by grass and with stalls set up on it.“The market, north end,” Grue said, reading it. “You know it?” “I do. It’s shut down at present.” ... “The market’s a good spot. His people were at the south end of town. It’ll take him a bit to get there, so he won’t be able to stage any kind of ambush.” ... The market was almost empty, an expanse of asphalt devoid of cars, surrounded by tall grass. There were still faint marks where the treads and scoops of bulldozers had pushed the dirt and debris to the far side of the lot. Only a few stalls were standing, but the displays were empty. - Monarch 16.3 The stalls could be rented by anybody for $50 to $250, and were used to sell almost everything from food to pets to computers to cape merchandise, like a combination garage sale and mall. It was open all week, but most in use at the weekend.I caught the bus to the Docks, but I didn’t head to the loft. I made my way up the length of the Boardwalk, until the shops began thinning out and there were longer stretches of beach. The usual route people took was driving in through a side road outside of town, but for anyone hiking there, you had to take a shortcut through a series of very similar looking fields. My destination was just far enough away that you’d think you’d maybe missed it. Officially, it was the Lord Street Market. But if you lived in Brockton Bay, it was just ‘the market’. The market was open all week, but most people just rented the stalls on the weekends. It was fairly cheap, since you could get a stall for fifty to a hundred dollars on a weekday and two hundred and fifty to three hundred on weekends, depending on how busy things were. The stalls showcased everything from knick-knacks handicrafts put together by crazy cat ladies to overstock from the most expensive shops on the Boardwalk, marked down to ten or twenty five percent of the usual price. There were ice cream vendors and people selling puppies, there was tourism kitsch and there was a mess of merchandise relating to the local capes. There were racks of clothing, books, computer stuff and food. If you lived in the north end of Brockton Bay, you didn’t have a garage sale. You got a stall at the market. If you just wanted to go shopping, it was as good as any mall. - Shell 4.1 The same enforcers who operated on the Boardwalk kept the Market crime-free. A well-known burger joint called Fugly Bob's was located on the edge of the market.Fugly Bobs was fast food of the most shameless kind, sold out of a part-restaurant, part-bar, part-shack at the edge of the Market, overlooking the beach. Anyone who lived in the area had probably eaten there once, at some point. - Shell 4.2 Location The market was located in the north end of the city,We ventured into the market, where the best the north end of Brockton Bay had to offer was on display. The worst of the north end was kept at bay by the same uniformed enforcers that you saw at the Boardwalk. - Shell 4.1 past the Boardwalk south of the Boat Graveyard.Satellite view of Brockton Bay by Wildbow It was next to a beach. It was essentially outside of town, reachable by hiking through some fields or driving along a side road. Presumably it was on or near Lord Street. History For the Heberts going to the market was one of the trips that would count as an outing.My parents were introverts, by and large, and their idea of an outing had been more along the lines of a trip down the Boardwalk, a visit to the Market or going to an art gallery or museum. Maybe once in a while we’d go to something more thrilling like a fair or baseball game, but no… this was the first time I could remember being out on the water. - Excerpt from Plague 12.2 The Undersiders pass through it when deciding what to do now that they robbed the bank.The market was open all week, but most people just rented the stalls on the weekends. It was fairly cheap, since you could get a stall for fifty to a hundred dollars on a weekday and two hundred and fifty to three hundred on weekends, depending on how busy things were. The stalls showcased everything from knick-knacks handicrafts put together by crazy cat ladies to overstock from the most expensive shops on the Boardwalk, marked down to ten or twenty five percent of the usual price. There were ice cream vendors and people selling puppies, there was tourism kitsch and there was a mess of merchandise relating to the local capes. There were racks of clothing, books, computer stuff and food. If you lived in the north end of Brockton Bay, you didn’t have a garage sale. You got a stall at the market. If you just wanted to go shopping, it was as good as any mall. - Excerpt from Shell 4.1 Later Lisa and Brian claimed that Taylor received her head injury from a bomb that Bakuda set off when explaining it to Danny.“Explosions across the city all night and all morning, yes. The incident at the PHQ. All started by one of the parahumans. I can’t remember her name. Sounded Japanese?” “Bakuda, right? Yeah, pretty sure that’s it. We were cutting through the Docks on our way back from the Lord Street Market, and I guess we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. One second, everything’s normal, then disaster. Brian was carrying Taylor’s bags while she retied her shoes, so she was a bit behind the rest of us when it happened. Brian and I stood up after the explosion, and Alec, Rachel and Taylor didn’t. Taylor was the scariest to see lying there, because you could see the blood right away.” - Excerpt from Shell 4.11 The market was closed for a time following the Battle against Leviathan, even after it was cleared of debris. Trivia *Likley based on Vancouver as is much of Brockton Bay. Category:Locations Category:Brockton Bay